Jealousy's the Ugliest Trait
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Actions speak louder than words... (oneshot)(Love You Universe)(COMPLETE)


"Incoming!" Cyborg shouted. The room's occupants ducked. He ran to the sofa & jumped behind it. There was a resounding boom that didn't seem to come from him.

"What is it this time?" Kid Flash whispered harshly from his hiding place in the kitchen.

"Some girl at In-N-Out Burger." The cybernetic teen whispered back.

"Really?!" Jinx screwed up her face. "Have some class, Changeling!"

"How far away are they?" Nightwing, who had just come in from extra training, decided he wasn't going to hide until the two arguing actually stepped into the room.

"They were two rooms away when I ran in." Cyborg said.

"It won't be long now." Bumble Bee sighed as she cradled Calvin to her chest.

As soon as she finished speaking, there was another boom & Raven stalked in. Her scowl was so dark; Nightwing was reminded of his adoptive father. "I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

"Well I do!" Changeling yelled as he was on her heels. "You can't just accuse me of flirting with that girl just because she gave me extra sauce!"

Raven whirled around & he had to back up so she wasn't in his face. Too bad she got closer anyway. "You knew what you were doing! You just had to pour on the charm!"

"I can't help that I'm charming." He gave a roguish grin.

She growled. "You're not!"

He lost his grin. "Why are you so mad?! She wasn't that cute anyway."

Unfortunately, two extra eyes opened on Raven's forehead. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

Changeling had the sense to take a moment to think about his answer before he spoke but he still stuck his foot in his mouth. "Yes."

The tower started rumbling as Raven became incensed.

"Changeling, no!" Cyborg whisper-yelled.

"Don't try to save him!" Bumble Bee snapped. "She shouldn't take that!"

The rumbling stopped as Jinx stood up. "That's right! Just because that girl wasn't pretty doesn't mean he wasn't flirting!"

"I didn't say she wasn't pretty." Changeling lifted a finger.

Kid Flash hit his head against the counter as he stood up. "No, dude!"

"Why would you say that?!" Cyborg added.

"But she wasn't as pretty as you, Rae." Changeling stuttered.

"Why is it that every time we're around other women, you lose your mind?!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"Obviously I don't have a mind to lose!"

"You're right about that! You're so brainless; I wonder how you breathe sometimes!"

"Like this!" He opened his mouth & heavily breathed.

Cyborg & Kid Flash both chuckled but Bumble Bee & Jinx slapped them upside the head. "Not funny!"

"Guys." Nightwing spoke. "Maybe you should stop fighting & start talking... in another room?"

"I'm not fighting." Raven bit off. "I'm not talking about this anymore. _You_ are a _pig_!" She poked a finger in Changeling's chest. "Don't talk to me!"

"Fine!" Changeling glared.

Raven turned on her heel & surveyed the room until she saw Charlotte gazing at them with big violet eyes. She stalked to her daughter & picked her up before sweeping out of the room.

Jinx & Bumble Bee made to follow her before Bumble Bee stopped then returned to Cyborg, who she gave Calvin to. "Try not to mess him up."

She & Jinx left to find Raven. The boys took a sigh of relief.

"Man, _what_ is her problem?!" Changeling threw his hands in the air. "She asked me to get her food. I said okay. She said she wanted to go. I said okay. She gets the food then she spazzes out on me!"

"I don't know what happened but she is _mad_ & she's turned the other girls against us." Cyborg tried to stop a wiggling Calvin from falling from his grip.

"She's crazy!" Changeling mock-whispered.

Kid Flash brought the sandwich Jinx had been making him when this all started out of the kitchen with him & took a seat on the sofa. "All girls are. Jinx doesn't get that me flirting with other girls is harmless. I only want her but she can't see that."

Nightwing pulled a face. "I gotta go pick Chris up from school. Don't die while I'm gone."

J-E-A-L-O-U-S

"It's like he sees a girl & he has to flirt with her. & even worse! in _front_ of me!" Raven had immediately gone to Starfire's room to vent. She put Charlotte among the redhead's many stuffed animals  & sat on her friend's bed to gripe about her boyfriend.

"Kid is just as bad." Jinx told her as she reclined at the bottom of Starfire's bed with Terra. "Every single girl he sees, he puts the moves on."

"How do you put up with that?"

"We fight. A lot."

"We've been together almost a year & he's just as... as...-"

"New?" Bumble Bee supplied. "Sparky's like that, too. He does & says things that are slightly understandable in a new relationship but it's been months & we're not kids anymore. He's so... lunkheaded!"

"I must admit that Nightwing has had moments where he seems to do or say things without prior thought. Especially those regarding my feelings." Starfire said as she wrapped her arms around her drawn up knees.

"You guys seem to be scraping at the bottom of the barrel because Aqualad's not like that." Terra had hearts in her eyes. "I like that he really listens to me. He thinks before he speaks & he always has my best interests at heart."

"Can we trade?" Jinx snapped.

"Why do we put up with them?" Raven wanted to know. At the moment she could see no redeeming quality in Changeling.

"I believe it is the love." Starfire bit her lip.

"Love sucks." She bit off bitterly.

Charlotte wandered over & lifted her arms. "Mommy?"

Raven picked her up & cradled her to her chest. "Your father's an idiot."

J-E-A-L-O-U-S

It was dinner by the time the opposite sexes came back together & the atmosphere wasn't any better.

It was Jinx's & Changeling's turn to cook but they did so quietly & with Jinx glaring at him the entire time. He sighed in response to the silent treatment from his joking buddy. He should have known this wouldn't blow over.

Dinner was nearly just as silent. The only ones talking were Christopher & anybody who answered him. He spoke about school & his friends there.

"I told her she was my very best friend." He said happily.

Charlotte frowned. "Excuse you?"

Christopher backtracked, already knowing he messed up. "Very best friend at _school_."

Charlotte eyed him suspiciously.

"It's starting already." Changeling muttered.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Christopher said softly. "You're my very best friend ever."

"You're my best friend, too." Charlotte smiled. Starfire, Terra, Jinx & Bumble Bee awed. Raven smiled.

"It's nice to see some guys get it right." Bumble Bee grinned.

"What are you so mad about?" Cyborg grumbled.

"Who said I was mad?" She eyed him.

"All of you are mad! Why are girls so jealous anyway?!"

"Girls?!" The female Titans yelled.

"Why, Cy? Why?" Nightwing whispered, already knowing this was going to go badly.

"You act like you're above jealousy just because I don't flaunt anyone in front of your face!" Bumble Bee spat.

"I don't flaunt... anyone in front of you!" Cyborg cleared his throat.

"Yes, you do!"

"Why aren't you mad at her?!"

"It's not Jinx's fault you're a dog!"

"I'm not giving her any attention I don't give you!"

"Do you have any idea how messed up that sounds?!" She pushed her chair back so she could look him dead in his face.

He pursed his lips. "I just don't get how you can be jealous. There's nothing to be jealous over."

"Remember that when some guy starts paying me attention." She warned.

Cyborg snorted.

She raised an eyebrow. "You think nobody looks? Men look!"

"Who?!" His forehead furrowed.

"& I look back!"

He flexed his hands. "Who?!"

"Herald for one." She crossed her limbs.

"Ooh!" The other girls didn't see that coming.

"Herald?!" Cyborg ground his teeth.

"We click." She said simply. "He's nice, he's good-looking, he has amazing powers, we have good talks & we click."

Cyborg made a face & mocked her. " _He's nice. Amazing powers. We talk. Click_." He frowned. " _I'm_ nice! _My_ powers are awesome! What is this clicking crap anyway?!"

"You forgot good-looking." Terra grinned.

Cyborg glowered at her. "He's alright."

"Clicking is what good couples do." Jinx added.

"We click." Kid Flash took her hand.

She snatched it away. "You seem to think you can click with anything with a-!"

"Jinx!" Nightwing cut in.

"Bite me!" Jinx growled at Kid Flash.

"What did I do?!" Kid Flash snapped his mouth shut as he realized why she would be mad at him.

" _Really_?! You can't see what you do?!" She folded her arms across her chest.

"It's just harmless flirting." He tried to plead his case. "They got nothing on you."

"It's not harmless, Kid. It hurts me & it's like you can't see that or you _refuse_ to see that. All I'm saying is that one day I'm going to start flirting with every guy _I_ see  & you'll finally know how I feel."

"Alright! I get it." He took her hands. "I'll stop."

"You can say it all you want but _actions speak louder than words_."

"If I apologize, will this all be over?" Changeling asked Raven.

"No! You just want me to stop being mad at you! You're not remorseful over your shameless flirting!" Raven glared at him. "You don't seem to get how much it hurts but as soon as you see Adonis, you fly off the handle & I don't even flirt with him!"

"I get it. I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"I am!" He was really _really_ sorry this had ever started.

"Prove it." Raven pursed her lips as she fought to keep her emotions down. "I want you to prove to me that you're sorry & that you understand."

"Anything. Whatever you want. What I gotta do? Go back to the store & tell that woman to not flirt with me? Cuz I'll do it!"

"No." She looked at him like he was stupid. "I want you to stop & think the next time you're about to flirt. Think about my feelings."

"Okay." He took a deep breath. "I am sincerely sorry. Am I forgiven?"

Raven wanted to hold a grudge but it was a nice apology. "Fine."

"Can I have a hug?"

"No."

"Aww c'mon! Please?!"

"Please, Mommy?" Charlotte looked between them. She didn't understand most of their fights but she knew when her father was begging for forgiveness.

"Please, Mommy?" Changeling pleaded.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Changeling leaned over Charlotte & enveloped Raven & their two year old in a huge hug. "I love you."

"I tolerate you."

J-E-A-L-O-U-S

Dinner went a lot better after that & two to three of the team members went out for patrol while another two cleaned the kitchen. Afterwards, movie night was decided upon.

"We need a movie we all can see but won't bore us adults." Kid Flash looked down at Christopher, who was playing tag with Charlotte.

"The kids will probably go to sleep soon so we can watch a play." Bumble Bee suggested.

"A play?!" Changeling whined.

"You can stand to watch a play." Raven told him.

He pouted.

"What play?" Nightwing wanted to know.

" _Why Did I Get Married_?" Bumble Bee said.

"Wait a minute." Cyborg wrinkled his face. "Isn't that a Tyler Perry play?"

"Yes, it is."

"I don't think these guys can handle TP." He tried to put gently.

"Who is this Tyler Perry?" Starfire wanted to know. "Why could we not "handle" his film?"

"He's..." Cyborg didn't know how to put it.

"He's a black man that used to be homeless but he built a production company out of nothing by putting on plays about a gun toting, foul mouthed grandma based off his own mother & grandmother. They all have strong religious themes & dark themes but they're all also about family & they're all dramatic comedies with music. I have all of the plays & most of the movies because there are movies based on the plays." Bumble Bee broke it down.

"Why wouldn't we be able to handle that, Cy?" Changeling poked his lip out.

"Not all white people like mostly black entertainment." Bumble Bee told him.

"I'm not racist!"

"Nobody called you racist, C." Cyborg rolled his eye. "I'm just saying that not everyone wants to see Madea."

"Is that the name of the grandma?" Starfire asked.

"Yes. Tyler Perry plays Madea; Joe, Madea's brother & Brian, Joe's lawyer son." Bumble Bee nodded.

"He plays a woman?" Kid Flash looked astonished.

"Yes, he does."

"What does he look like?"

"Really?!" Jinx put her hands on her hips.

"I mean does he look like he could be a woman like Rupaul or do you know first off he's a dude?"

"A little of both." Bumble Bee admitted. "He's playing an old woman but he's six foot five."

"Like if Cy put on a wig?" Nightwing joked.

Cyborg gave him the stink eye.

"I still want to know why we wouldn't like it." Changeling was put out.

"Because." Cyborg sighed. "You don't have to be full out racist to not want to see a mostly black play. Some white people are uncomfortable around all black things & I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't want to force anything on you."

"We're just alike. If you like something, more than likely _I'll_ like it." Changeling told him. "If something's important to you, it's important to me. I'm not one of those people uncomfortable around a race. I like everybody."

"Yeah, Cy. We understand you have a different culture than most of us, like Star & we're open to her. We're open to you & Bumble Bee as well." Nightwing added. "None of us have room to dislike someone because of skin color."

"My dad was a demon." Raven pointed out.

"My eyes & hair are pink & I'm not even white." Jinx said.

"I'm Russian." Terra shrugged.

"As Nightwing has pointed out, I am from an entirely different planet." Starfire spoke. "I have no trouble with your skin tone or viewing a film featuring those with your skin tone."

"I might just be white but I don't have a problem with black people or watching a movie with an all-black cast." Kid Flash told them.

"I guess I should have had a little more faith in you guys." Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright." Changeling clapped him on the back. "Just show us the movie. Let us in."

"Now I'm warning you. You might get addicted to Madea plays." Bumble Bee joked.

"Please make haste & pop the popped corn!" Starfire rejoiced, eager to try something new.

"Will do!" Cyborg headed to the kitchen.

"I'll get drinks." Nightwing volunteered.

"I'll get the other stuff." Changeling was already thinking about gelatin free gummy bears.

"Come sit down." Raven told Charlotte. "We're watching a play."

"What is it about?" Charlotte walked over.

Raven looked at Bumble Bee.

"It's about people getting together & being happy to be married." Bumble Bee put a light gloss over it. "I picked it because it has less cursing than the others."

"Do they do a lot of the cursing in the others?" Starfire pouted slightly.

"They say three curse words regularly but it's not like it's every other word."

The girls sat down with the kids & Kid Flash while Bumble Bee went to get the movie from her room.

"Bumble Bee said it'd be a comedy. Is it really funny?" Changeling asked Cyborg.

"Oh yeah. But _Why Did I Get Married_ doesn't have Madea in it. Once the kids fall asleep, we can pop in another one  & you'll see what all the fuss is about."

J-E-A-L-O-U-S

"Wait, wait, wait!" Changeling pulled Raven into his room. "Sleep with me tonight."

"No."

He shut the door behind him. "Prove you're not still mad at me."

"Fine." Raven pulled his sheets back & slipped off her shoes before climbing into his bed.

He sighed before turning on the light to find something for them both to wear. "I liked the plays. You?"

"They were entertaining. I quite like Madea. She's no nonsense."

"I like the way she says hello." He smirked to himself. He held out a sleep shirt for her.

She took it. "I'm glad Cyborg & Bumble Bee can share more of their culture with us."

"I just can't believe he thought I wouldn't understand. He's my best friend." He frowned as he started taking off his clothes.

"Understanding is an underrated trait." She stripped her top off & buttoned the sleep shirt up.

"I know that's a dig at me." He threw his clothes in the hamper & hiked up the pajama bottoms he would be wearing to bed.

She wiggled out of her shorts & folded both articles before placing them on the bed for him to move. "I just want you to think next time."

He moved the clothes then climbed into bed so he could hold her close. "I promise. I'm going to start thinking of you before doing any dumb thing my brain thinks it's okay to do. I don't want you to be hurt."

She smiled slightly as she snuggled into his chest. "That's all I ask."

"I love you."

"I suppose I love you, too."

"I forgive you for being so jealous." He closed his eyes, preparing to go to sleep.

"Changeling!"

 _ **I know it got a little… racial at the end but I always thought it was weird how it was never brought up so I wanted to clear up any ideals. Plus I like Madea plays. I'm not much for the movies. I wrote this last year but I'm glad to be uploading it with all this racial tension in our country. Not everyone is a racist & those people should be celebrated for being decent human beings. Or aliens.**_


End file.
